Parlez-moi d'amour...
Thème : The Beatles – All you need is love Mieux vaut vivre à deux que tout seul. ... Si l’un tombe, l’autre le relève, mais malheur à celui qui est seul et qui vient à tomber sans avoir personne pour l’aider à se relever. — Ecclésiaste, 4:9-10 L'amour, le couple, la vie conjugale. Tout cela semble si naturel aux humains. Lamia, elle, s'y sent perdue. Les humains sont – presque littéralement – conçus pour cela, programmés tant bien que mal par des éons d'évolution, mais sa programmation à elle est bien différente, et elle se demande encore si ce qu'ils appellent « l'amour » peut en faire partie. Aurait-elle dû dire non à son amie ? Il aurait été bien plus simple de refuser et de rester sex-friends. Une partie d'elle-même est pourtant heureuse de ce récent développement, mais une autre est suspicieuse : est-ce bien raisonnable de s'engager dans cette relation ? Tout ceci ne risque-t-il pas d'être une perte de temps pour toutes les deux ? Et à l'inverse, la louve-garou n'aurait-elle pas été plus heureuse si elle lui avait menti, si elle avait simplement dit qu'elle l'aimait, sans partager son hésitation ? Elle ne sait peut-être pas aimer, mais elle sait certainement imiter l'amour... Même en parler avec Raven n'a pas allégé ses doutes. Mais au moins un autre membre de Hammer est en couple... peut-être pourra-t-elle l'éclairer ? ---- Par-dessus tout cela, qu'il y ait l'amour : c'est lui qui fait l'unité dans la perfection. — Premier épître de St. Paul apôtre aux Colossiens, 3:14 — Veil ? Je peux te parler de quelque chose ? — Bien sûr... que veux-tu ? — C'est un peu personnel. Heureusement, le hangar de Hammer, à défaut de confort, est riche en coins discrets où l'on peut discuter dans le calme. Assise sur une chaise de camping, Lamia reprend : — C'est au sujet de Raven... Comme tout le monde à Hammer, Veil sait que toutes deux sont proches. Les deux amies sont-elles fâchées ? — Il y a un problème entre vous ? Lamia secoue la tête avec un léger sourire. — Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse appeler cela un problème. Mais je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir. Raven m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. — Ah. Je comprends. De la part d'une autre femme... — Oh, non, le problème ne vient pas du fait que c'est une femme ! On couchait déjà ensemble, de toute façon. Malgré son éducation désuète, Veil est assez ouverte d'esprit pour être simplement surprise, et pas choquée. Une fois l'étonnement passé, elle demande : — Mais... dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie donc ? — Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est simplement que je ne sais pas si moi je l'aime. Je sais que je l'apprécie, je sais que je tiens à elle et que je regretterai beaucoup de la perdre. Mais pour moi, c'est avant tout une amie. — Est-ce ce que tu lui as dit ? — Oui, répond Lamia sans hésiter, mais sans savoir exactement où la changeline veut en venir. — Je pense que tu as bien fait. L'honnêteté est importante en amour. — Mais ça ne me dit pas si j'ai raison de m'engager dans une relation avec elle. — Elle, elle en a envie n'est-ce pas ? — Bien sûr, puisque c'est elle qui m'a proposé... — Dans ce cas, cela dépend juste de toi. En as-tu envie aussi ? — Je pense, oui. Mais je me demande quand même si c'est la bonne chose à faire. — Je crois que tu réfléchis trop, Lamia. Tu utilises trop ta tête - Veil pointe son index vers le front de la jeune femme, puis vers sa poitrine – mais en amour, c'est avant tout ton cœur que tu dois écouter. ---- Si je parle les langues des hommes, et même celles des anges, mais que je n’ai pas l’amour, je suis un cuivre qui résonne ou une cymbale qui retentit. Si j’ai le don de prophétie, la compréhension de tous les mystères et toute la connaissance, si j'ai même toute la foi jusqu'à transporter des montagnes, mais que je n'ai pas l'amour, je ne suis rien. — Premier épître de St. Paul apôtre aux Corinthiens, 13:1-2 Lamia passe régulièrement à Orchards Down... après tout, ses amis et surtout sa petite-amie y habitent. Ce jour-là, c'est Starfire qu'elle est venue voir. — Salut Starfire ! Ca va ? Quand Cello n’est pas là, elle traîne davantage avec les autres et passe plus de temps dans les parties communes. Installée dans le salon avec son ordinateur portable, elle lève les yeux vers Lamia et lui sourit. — Hey, Lamia ! Tu cherches Raven ? — Je ne suis pas du bon côté pour ça. - Sa voix devient plus basse, presque chuchotante - en fait, je voudrais te parler, tu aurais un moment pour qu'on discute toutes les deux à l'écart ? — Oui, bien sûr... répond Starfire en fermant machinalement son ordinateur et en se levant, prête à suivre Lamia. On peut aller dans ma chambre, sauf si tu as une autre suggestion. — Je pensais te payer une glace. J'ai ma voiture juste là. — D’accord, je te suis. La jeune Geist prend son blouson en cuir dans l’entrée. Depuis quelques temps, elle affiche un style vestimentaire bien plus sobre et souvent moins coloré, même s’il lui arrive de porter quelques unes de ses pièces iconiques. Elles s'installent dans la voiture, et Lamia démarre tranquillement. Il est hors de question qu'elle prenne l'habitude de montrer ses émotions... Cello le fait déjà beaucoup trop ! — J'ai cru comprendre que ça se passait bien avec Cello ? À côté d'elle, Starfire ne peut s’empêcher de sourire rêveusement à la question. — On ne peut mieux ! On s’entend vraiment très bien, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de quiconque. — Je suis vraiment contente pour toi... même si je ne comprend pas trop tes goûts. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse, en tout cas. — Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Starfire considère Lamia avec étonnement, mais cette dernière ne se départit pas de son ton bonhomme. — Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ? Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes à tes pieds, et tu choisis cet idiot... Enfin bon, tu dois en savoir assez sur nous deux, je ne suis pas la personne la plus objective pour juger. Starfire secoue la tête : — La beauté ne dure pas et comme je disais à Cello, elle suscite le désir mais pas l’amour. Il est vain de miser une relation sur une enveloppe charnelle. Cello me plaît sur une multitude d’aspects qui forment un tout. Et ce tout fait que j’ai de vrais sentiments pour lui. Peu importe les autres hommes. Elle marque un temps avant d’ajouter. — Et il n’est pas idiot. — Désolée, je ne voulais pas être méchante avec vous deux. — Ce n’est rien. — Comme je disais, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, et j'espère qu'il te rend heureuse. Star acquiesce. — Très heureuse, oui. — Allez, tu vas bien me donner plus de détails que ça ! Durant tout le trajet, Lamia ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur sa nouvelle relation, à un point parfois indiscret. Au début un peu timide, Star finit par répondre plus précisément aux questions de Lamia, sans pour autant entrer dans les moindres détails. Elle se demande si la jeune femme compte aborder un autre sujet au final ou non, intriguée par cette invitation soudaine qui nécessite d’être loin de la coloc. Finalement, Lamia se gare en face du bâtiment préfabriqué d'un vieux diner, ne laissant toujours rien filtrer de la préoccupation que Starfire avait pu entrevoir à son arrivée. — Tu vas voir, ils font des super milk-shakes ici ! Et ils préparent tout devant toi. Starfire sort de la voiture et considère le coin avec perplexité. — Je ne pensais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d’endroit... — Pourquoi pas ? C'est tranquille, les gens sont sympas, et ça change de MacDo. J'y ai mangé plusieurs fois pendant que je déménageais et que ma cuisine n'était pas opérationnelle. Lamia se dirige vers une petite table pour deux, discrète, au fond de la salle. Toujours intriguée, Starfire s’assoit en face de Lamia. Elle l’observe comme si elle attendait quelque chose... Qu’elle lui donne les vraies raisons de cette invitation inopinée par exemple. Lamia jette un léger coup d'œil circulaire, vérifiant qu'elles ne sont pas écoutées. Il n'y a jamais personne ici à cette heure-là, et elle a choisi l'endroit exactement pour cela. — Merci d'être là pour moi. J'espère ne pas te gâcher ton bonheur amoureux avec mes histoires... je voudrais te demander ton avis sur ma vie sentimentale. La jeune Geist bat des cils. Elle ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça. Lamia a l’air d’être experte en la matière pourtant. Star s’appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise : — Bien sûr. Si je peux t’être d’une aide quelconque, j’en serais ravie. Lamia s'attendait à la surprise dans les yeux de Starfire. Elle est une experte en séduction, indéniablement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que la vie de couple est son domaine. Elle sait séduire, convaincre, ébahir, impressionner, tromper ou manipuler si nécessaire. Mais ce n'est que le début du grand jeu des relations sentimentales, et ce qui vient après ne rentre guère dans sa programmation. — Je sais à quel point ton couple avec Cello va bien, mais... est-ce que tu dirais que tes autres histoires d'amour ont ressemblé à ça ? — Mmh... La première s’en rapprochait, même si vu qu’on vivait dans la peur de nos managers respectifs, ce n’était pas aussi serein... Ma seconde relation était purement charnelle par contre. Lamia se penche au-dessus de la table en formica, glissant à voix basse. — On est pas mécontents de la situation de Cello, même si honnêtement, ça reste quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas. Est-ce que c'est ce que tous les couples amoureux vivent ? — Quand ça se passe bien, oui, répond-elle en se penchant un peu en retour. — Pourtant... je ne crois pas que ça se passe mal avec Raven. Mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que Cello. — Ça ne veut pas dire que ça se passe mal si ça ne se passe pas comme avec Cello et moi, c’est juste pas le même but on va dire. — Est-ce qu'on peut parler de but ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ? — Plus ou moins... Objectif de relation ? — Même ça... tu vois un objectif dans ta relation avec Cello ? — Non, disons que « l’objectif » c’est d’être un couple monogame. Après, ça ne tient qu’à nous de faire en sorte que ça marche. — L'important, c'est ce que vous ressentez l'un vers l'autre, non ? L'envie d'être ensemble. Et j'ai envie d'être avec Raven, mais... comme je te disais, je ne crois pas que je ressente la même chose que Cello. — Ca viendra peut-être avec le temps... Et même si ça vient pas, tant que vous êtes heureuses comme ça toutes les deux, c'est ce qui compte. — J'ai un peu peur de... la priver de mieux ? Ça fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble, et je ne lui ait jamais dit que je l'aimais. — Ce n'est pas une obligation, tu sais ? Et si Raven était mécontente de la situation, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait les ovaires de te le dire... Au pire, si tu n'es pas convaincue, tu peux toujours aborder le sujet avant. — Je sais que la situation lui convient mais... pour être honnête, je me demandais jusqu'à il y a peu si j'étais capable de ressentir de l'amour... J'en suis contente pour vous deux. Merci de m'écouter, en tout cas. — C’est normal, Lamia, nous sommes amies après tout. — J'ai de la chance de t'avoir... les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi et les autres de Hammer. — Pareil, à vrai dire, surenchérit Starfire. Je suis entrée chez Hammer un peu au hasard et finalement je crois que c’est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, notamment parce que je vous ai rencontrés, toi et les autres. — On est bien entourés. — Oui. Il n’y a personne qui soit fondamentalement désagréable. À cette remarque, un doute se manifeste sur le visage de Lamia. — Tu n'as pas beaucoup croisé Pan ? — Non. Deux fois. Pourquoi ? Il est désagréable ? Lamia a un pâle sourire. — Oui. Je pense qu'il le fait exprès. Difficile de dire à quel point c'est un genre qu'il se donne, et à quel point c'est nature qui ressort, mais il n'est pas juste inquiétant. Il l'est souvent, désagréable, au point où il m'a parfois fait douter de ce qu'il considérait comme important dans nos activités. — Comment cela ? répond Starfire en l’observant, vraiment intriguée. — Tu as entendu parler de comment Buckshot nous a rejoint ? Le dossier du « tueur au stylo-plumes » ? Starfire secoue doucement la tête : — Non... ? — Trois personnes avaient été retrouvées le corps percé de trous contenant de l'encre, d'où le surnom de l'enquête. En fait, c'était une bande d'occultistes amateurs qui avaient pratiqué un rituel sur l'une des leurs pour la rendre plus résistante, mais ils s'étaient planté quelque part et l'avaient transformée en flaque d'encre vivante. Les victimes étaient les autres occultistes, dont elle se vengeait, et Buckshot était le dernier. La démone boit un peu de son milk-shake, et continue : — On est tombés sur lui et la « flaque d'encre tueuse » dans leur cachette de spiritisme, la flaque l'a attaqué, et on a dû utiliser des capacités pas discrètes pour empêcher le... truc... de tuer Buckshot. Après la mission, il nous a sévèrement engueulés d'avoir fait un témoin, et il nous a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une autre erreur comme ça. Je l'ai assez mal pris : on n'a pas eu le choix pour le sauver, et on ne m'a jamais dit qu'à Hammer, on laissait mourir les gens par souci de discrétion. Starfire fronce le nez en écoutant l’histoire de Lamia. — En effet. Je suis partisane aussi de sauver les gens si on peut le faire. Et puis ce ne sont plus des témoins gênants s’ils nous rejoignent... Et de toute façon, qui les croirait ? Lamia hoche la tête et ajoute : — Je ne veux pas le peindre tout en noir, il a aussi été capable de s'occuper des enfants changelins après l'affaire des disparus de Rockford Park. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne le range pas dans la même catégorie que mes amis de Hammer. — Oui. Personnellement, je parlais principalement des gens de la coloc même s’il y a des gens de... « l’administration » - elle fait les guillemets avec ses doigts - que je trouve sympathiques aussi, comme Sovereign, Longinus ou Sever. Je ne connais pas vraiment les autres. — Tu connais tout le monde. À part Pan. — D’accord. Et Buckshot, quel est son rôle maintenant ? — Il savait déjà manier un flingue, Hammer l'a mis en contact avec des gens qui peuvent lui fournir du meilleur matériel. Mais il sort peu sur le terrain, il sert souvent d'aide à Sovereign ou Longinus. En plus, il a une femme gravement malade dont il doit s'occuper. — Oh... - elle a l’air sincèrement désolée pour lui - pour ce que ça vaut, tu as bien fait de prendre le parti de l’épargner. Hammer protège les gens, non ? En tout cas, c’est ce pour quoi j’ai signé. Ça et arrêter les salopards. — Je vois qu'on est à la même page. Je me demande où j'aurais fini sans Hammer : tellement d'êtres en arrivent à ignorer la valeur des humains qui les entourent... — Si ça ne te met pas en danger d’en parler, comment es-tu arrivée à Chicago ? — Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais... en gros, j'en viens. C'est ici que j'ai été - on entend les guillemets dans sa façon de prononcer le mot - « formée ». Il fallait « quelqu'un » pour séduire, jouer sur les pulsions sexuelles, mais la mission a été annulée au dernier moment. Je ne voulais pas rentrer au bercail comme un outil dans sa boîte, et... voilà. — Je vois... Tout ça la laisse pensive. Ça doit être étrange d’avoir été créé dans un but précis. Même si après réflexion, elle songe qu’elle-même a perdu son libre arbitre et ses droits sur elle-même à l’âge de 12 ans, qu’elle aussi a été modelée dans un but précis, c’est juste arrivé plus tard. Elle rit jaune. — C’est marrant, nous sommes deux poupées que l’on a voulu utiliser à des fins qui ne sont pas vraiment les nôtres. Lamia la regarde, de la sympathie dans le regard et un pâle sourire aux lèvres. — Et nous ne sommes pas les seules. Désordre, bien sûr, mais je pense aussi à Astréa et à tous les changelins... — Les changelins aussi ? Parce qu’ils ont été enlevés, tu veux dire ? - Elle marque un temps - dans un sens, les vampires aussi... Surtout ceux comme Dolly, qui ne sera jamais adulte. — Les vampires ont souvent été étreints contre leur gré. Mais les changelins... ils ont été kidnappés et métamorphosés pour jouer un rôle bien précis en Arcadie. — Vraiment ? Tu peux m’expliquer ? Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un but précis à leur enlèvement... remarque Starfire, assez embarrassée par sa propre ignorance. — Il n'y a pas forcément de but à la base, certains sont juste recueillis alors qu'ils ont traversé la Haie par accident. Mais à partir du moment où une Fée met la main sur eux, elle leur assigne un rôle : soldat, écuyer, bouffon... Ils sont complètement transformés pour coller à ce rôle, et personne ne leur demande leur avis. Lamia poursuit sur sa lancée, expliquant la nature bâtarde des changelins, coincés entre deux mondes. Elle fait preuve du même genre d'enthousiasme que Cross, mais plus chaleureux, évoquant plus un psychologue désireux de comprendre qu'un biologiste prêt à sortir son scalpel. En tout cas, Starfire préfère cette façon, moins... jubilatoire ? professorale ? d’expliquer les choses. — C’est dur... Elle se met totalement à leur place. Ce n’est pas vraiment pareil, mais cela lui fait penser à la chirurgie esthétique qu’on l'a forcée à faire pour continuer sa carrière. — Oui... Au final, la plupart des membres de la cellule ont eu leur part d'horreur dans la vie. Je pense que ça nous rapproche aussi. — Oui, je pense aussi. On forme une sorte de famille dans l’adversité, je crois... Lamia a un petit sourire : — Une famille sacrément incestueuse alors ! Starfire rougit violemment et bredouille : — Je n’avais pas pensé à ça... Je ne voulais pas rendre ça glauque. Le sourire de Lamia devient plus chaleureux. — Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embarrasser. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais pour moi, c'est aussi ce que ça veut dire d'être amis. — Oui, bien sûr, pour moi aussi, répond la Geist en lui souriant doucement en retour. Et je suis honorée de vous avoir tous comme amis. — Moi aussi. ---- ... n'aimons pas de parole et de langue, mais en action et en vérité. Par là nous connaissons que nous sommes de la vérité, et nous pouvons rassurer nos coeurs ... — Première épître de St. Jean, 3:18-19 Il n'est pas si tard que cela à Orchards Down, mais, avec en encore en tête le rapport sur les atrocités du Golden Spark Monolith, les occupants de la colocation ne sont pas d'humeur fêtarde, et la plupart sont déjà allés se coucher. Cello voudrait parler à Ezio, mais il a remarqué ce dernier n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques jours : il a les traits tirés, affiche un air inquiet et sourit bien moins que d'habitude. Ses propres questions – ou plutôt celles de Lamia - attendront, il va déjà falloir qu'il remonte le moral de son ami. — Hé mec, tu viens boire avec moi ? J'ai deux verres et une bouteille de Tequila ! — Pourquoi pas, ouais ! Tu n'aurais pas un joint pour aller avec par hasard ? répond le changelin en s'asseyant à côté de lui. — Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment ça sur moi. Tu veux sortir, voir si on trouve quelqu'un qui a ça ? — Je veux pas laisser Veil... et puis j'ai pas le moral pour bouger mon cul, et j'ai la flemme de me mettre en BG. La tequila suffira. — Putain, ça a pas l'air d'aller mec. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? — Le rapport m'a fait un choc... mais j'ai aussi eu la peur de ma vie dans le rêve de Pan, et Veil ne va pas bien du tout... S'emparant de la bouteille, il remplit généreusement les deux verres et tend le sien pour trinquer. — À la tienne ! lance Cello. — A la tienne, vieux ! répond Ezio, avant de vider son verre d'un trait, puis de grimacer tout en se resservant. — C'est ce qui s'est passé dans le rêve qui l'a marquée ? — Au début, tout se passait bien. On était dans une forêt et il pleuvait. Au loin, en haut d'une falaise, on voit un manoir. On y entre sans trop de soucis grâce à Veil. Mais on a vite été attaqués par une espèce de fumée noire, qui a attaqué Veil à vue. Elle avait pas l'air blessée, mais elle semblait... geler. Plus tard une autre fumée noire l'attaque et elle est transformée en statue de glace. Je l'ai embarquée avec moi et j'ai foncé. Dieu merci Veil nous a guidés sur le chemin le plus direct dans le manoir. La porte suivante était la pièce où Pan était attaché et torturé. Comme j'étais fou de rage j'ai foncé sur son bourreau pendant que l'autre changelin libérait Pan. Une fois Pan libre, on est de suite sortis du rêve. Veil n'était plus une statue, mais elle était frigorifiée. Ezio marque une pause, avalant une gorgée de tequila avant de reprendre : — Quand je l'ai vue en statue j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur que ce soit sans solution... Cello le laisse parler, écoutant avec attention, attendant qu'il ait vidé son sac. Le changelin continue : — Veil est traumatisée pour Golden Spark... elle s'en veut tellement. — Je pige mieux, ouais. J'imagine que je l'aurais pas mieux vécu s'il était arrivé la même chose à Star. Pour Golden Spark, c'est autre chose. — Mais ce qui lui est arrivé à elle ne semble pas plus la marquer... Du coup je la réconforte au mieux. Je veille sur son sommeil, elle fait de nombreux cauchemars. — L'empathie mec. On a l'habitude d'être en danger en tant qu'agents de Hammer, alors que savoir que des gens ont... vécu ça.... — Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Elle ne supporte pas ce qui est arrivé à tous ces gens et les horreurs qu' ils ont vécues. Elle est si empathique... — C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là pour elle. — Oui ! Je ne la lâche pas, répond Ezio, son deuxième verre déjà bientôt vide. — Il va falloir s'y faire. Comme agents de Hammer, on a pas fini de voir des saloperies. — Ça c'est sûr ! Mais elle est forte. Elle arrivera de mieux en mieux à encaisser. — Oui. Mais en attendant, ça a pas l'air d'aller pour toi non plus. C'est quoi qui te fout dans cet état ? Le fait qu'elle aille mal, ou ce qui s'est passé dans le rêve ? Ou les deux ? — Les deux... Mais ça va aller mieux. Comme tu dis, nous sommes des agents et nous risquons nos vies, malheureusement il faut que j'accepte l'idée qu'elle soit de nouveaux blessée... Malgré la façade résolue qu'il affiche, Cello a bien remarqué ses yeux rougis. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule, et déclare d'un voix grave mais sereine : — Même si ta nana était comptable, il pourrait lui arriver un truc. On est jamais sûr de rien dans la vie. Il faut accepter ça, et pas se laisser paralyser par l'idée. Parce que si un jour il arrive quelque chose à elle, ou à toi, ça aura rien changé d'avoir flippé avant, à part avoir pourri le temps que vous aurez eu ensemble. Autant en profiter. — C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux... Je sais pas trop comment gérer ça encore... Mais, oui, tu as raison, ajoute Ezio en souriant. Et t'inquiètes, on en profite. Cello secoue la tête. — J'me demande si qui que ce soit sait gérer ça... — Pas faux... peut-être des enculés comme les dirigeants de Golden Spark ? — Non... ces gens-là sont peut-être des connards ou des sadiques, mais ça empêche pas d'avoir des émotions. Si ça se trouve, c'est des gens qui sont mariés, avec des enfants qu'ils aiment, et qui se posent les mêmes questions que nous sur la vie, l'amour et tout ça. - Cello marque une pause avant de conclure - y'a que dans les films que les gens sont 100% salauds. — J'espère... — Notre boulot serait vachement plus facile, pourtant. On pourrais juste buter les méchants et sauver les gentils. Mais c'est jamais aussi simple. — Oui ça serait tellement plus simple ! Avant que le silence ne s'installe trop longtemps, Ezio reprend : — Et toi, ça va ? — Oui. Je prétends pas que l'histoire de Golden Spark me retourne pas le bide, mais je me dis qu'au moins, maintenant, on les a arrêtés. C'est une bonne chose. — Oui, c'est une très bonne chose ! On a au moins mis fin à cet enfer sur Terre. Cello se retient de sourire. Les mots « enfer sur Terre » ont un sens bien différent pour lui. Inconscient de tout cela, Ezio continue : — Ça va Star ? Comment elle le vit ? Je ne suis même pas allé lui parler tellement j'ai l'esprit occupé. Quel pote de merde. — T'en fais pas, elle est solide. Occupe-toi déjà de vous, c'est important. — Oui... mais bon, on est pas tous seuls sur Terre, répond le changelin avec une moue. Je dois aussi penser à vous. Et puis j'ai même pas l'excuse de la distance... on vit sous le même toit ! — T'en fais pas, je vois bien que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment. Le truc dont on a le plus besoin, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Et ta copine aussi. Dis-nous si on peut fairer quelque chose. — Être là pour elle quand je m'absente. En plus, je vais devoir passer du temps dans les prochains jours avec Céline, donc si vous pouviez garder un oeil sur elle... au moins s'assurer qu'elle mange un peu. — OK. Je ferai gaffe à pas être envahissant, mais on sera là. — Merci vieux ! — De rien. Si on peut pas compter les uns sur les autres, on s'en sortira jamais. Pas qu'en mission, parce qu'on est potes, après tout. Ezio lui sourit : — Bien sûr qu'on est potes ! Un détail le chiffonne. Dévisageant Cello un instant, il hésite avant d'ajouter : — Dis-moi, c'est moi ou tu es plus beau gosse qu'avant ? Tu as changé un truc ? Cello rigole à gorge déployée. — Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec, d'où tu me sors ça ? T'es en couple maintenant non ? — Ah non mais c'est pas pour te draguer ! répond Ezio en riant. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé de super produits de beauté ou un truc du genre... ou alors c'est juste l'amour ! Cello rigole à nouveau. — Des supers produits de beauté ! Mec, je fais même pas l'effort de me raser tous les jours ! Tu me vois dans une boutique Dior ? Ezio se joint à son rire : — J'ai fumé alors, au temps pour moi ! Laisse tomber ! Et.... ben, pas dans cette tenue en tout cas. Toujours rigolard, lui non plus ne prend pas la chose au sérieux. Cello est bien conscient qu'il n'y avait nul tentative de séduction, mais il ne peut guère non plus lui avouer qu'il a subtilement ajusté ses traits pour être séduisant. — Bien sûr pas dans cette tenue, je suis con, je vais aller demander à mon majordome d'aller chercher mon costard au pressing, et on prendra ma limousine pour y aller ! — Si j'avais su je t'aurais prêté celle que j'ai louée pour l'anniv’ de Veil, plaisante Ezio. Cello lève les yeux au ciel. — Ceci dit mec, sérieusement, d'où tu t'es sorti l'idée que j'avais les moyens d'aller me faire des super soins de beauté ? — Non mais je te jure mec, tu as l'air plus beau - il observe son ami, cherchant ce qui a pu changer - ouais bon, OK, tu n'as pas les moyens mais sur le coup je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée. Bien qu'il rigole encore, l'honnêteté et un certain sérieux se lisent sur son visage, tant il s'efforce de montrer que son intention n'était ni de blaguer, ni de séduire. De son côté, le démon souhaiterait éviter cette conversation, mais il est hors de question d'attiser la curiosité d'Ezio. Il garde son ton badin et détendu. — Mec, je crois que tu en fais un peu trop ! Tout le monde sait que tu as l'air plus sexy quand t'es hereux en couple. — Alors je dois être très sexy, plaisante le changelin, qui continue de le scruter en détail. Même s'il semble apprécier ce qu'il regarde, il évite toujours de verser dans la séduction. Il finit son verre cul sec et lance : — Ça va avec Star ? À cette question, le démon prend un air légèrement béat. — Carrément... C'est vraiment... vraiment trop bien. — Je suis trop content pour toi bro ! Star est super ! Cello lui rend son sourire. — Je sais... — Donc on est deux beaux gosses lovers qui nous casons avec deux belles gosses géniales avec lesquelles on prend un pied d'enfer ? — Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À Hammer tout le monde est jeune et sexy, on se croirait dans une sitcom ! Ezio part d'un grand rire : — Aaaaah, on est heureux... Putain, je suis heureux en couple ! Truc de ouf. — On s'y attendait pas mais... on va pas se plaindre ? — Houlà non ! Pour rien au monde j'échange ma place ! — Alors faut profiter, mec. Profiter. Un jour on se réveillera avec des cheveux blancs et des rhumatismes, et on se demandera ce qui s'est passé. On a déjà cramé notre temps en conneries, maintenant qu'on a des copines qu'on aime... faut être heureux. — Grave ! Cinq ans de conneries c'est bien ! Maintenant j'ai une femme à rendre heureuse ! Et toi aussi bro. Et je te préviens, tu fais du mal à Star, je te casse la gueule ! Cette idée le heurte de plein fouet. Il a fait du mal à Starfire, il le sait, et il ne se l'est toujours pas pardonné. Mais comment expliquer cela ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas. Impassible, il se rabat vers la réponse la plus naturelle. Mentir est une seconde nature. — Sérieusement, mec, c'est la réplique la plus cliché du monde. Tu crois vraiment que je lui ferais du mal ? Bien sûr que je veux la rendre heureuse, ma copine. « LES rendre heureuses », tente de corriger une petite voix sous les strates de psyché... Inconscient de la conversation qui se déroule dans la tête de son ami – est-ce un monologue ? Un dialogue ? - Ezio continue la discussion : — J'espère bien que non ! C'est cliché, mais au moins tu es prévenu. — Ezio, je suis peut-être un fuckboy, mais je suis pas un connard. J'aime cette fille, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Bien sûr que si notre histoire marche pas, on va souffrir elle et moi, mais c'est un risque qu'on peut pas éviter. — OK, OK ! L'atmosphère est détendue, Ezio semble plus guilleret. Le moment est propice à en venir au sujet qui me préoccupe, se dit Lamia. Non, Cello. Désir ? Le démon se souvient qu'il voulait parler de Lamia, de sa relation avec Raven. C'était même pour cela qu'il était venu, à la base... — D'ailleurs... on parle de nous, mais on est pas les seuls couples de la coloc. T'en penses quoi des autres ? — Je sais pas grand-chose sur Sherlock et sa vampirette... Et les filles sont cool ! Raven semble très bien vivre qu'elle couche avec d'autres personnes. Lamia a une vraie affection pour elle. Si elles sont heureuses comme ça je ne vais pas les juger. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? — Leur relation est étrange, je sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai pas l'impression que leur relation soit... la même que la mienne ou la tienne. — Pourquoi tu penses ça ? — Je sais pas trop. Je vois qu'elles s'entendent vraiment bien, mais Lamia avec Raven me donne pas la même impression que, genre, toi avec Veil. Y'a pas ce côté chaud, passionné. — En effet, c'est beaucoup plus platonique. — Platonique ? On parle de Lamia, là. Je doute pas que leur couple a sa part de plumard ! — Lamia est peut-être différente avec Raven... comme moi je suis différent avec Veil... — Tu penses qu'elle ressent la même chose, mais qu'elle le montre juste pas ? — Peut-être... On est pas dans sa tête ni dans son cœur... Une fois encore, Cello doit lutter pour empêcher l'ironie de se lire sur son visage. Si seulement Lamia était là... Elle est plus à l'aise avec tout ça, et après tout, c'est pour elle qu'il le fait. — Ça a pas de sens de le cacher quand t'es amoureux, non ? J'essaie juste de comprendre. Je lui souhaite quand même d'être heureuse, malgré tout. Et puis, je crois que Raven sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, et je voudrais pas que Lamia lui fasse du mal, ou la déçoive. À mon avis, Lamia est comme nous : elle a peut-être plein d'expérience question cul, mais c'est pas basé sur des vraies histoires d'amour. — Oui, je pense aussi, acquiesce Ezio. Dis-moi... pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Lamia ? Il s'est passé un truc ? Ainsi c'est tout ce que Cello pourra arracher à son ami sur le sujet. Un peu déçu, mais prenant soin de ne pas le montrer, il se prépare à répondre à sa question, à raconter la même histoire soigneusement élaborée... ---- Qu'il me baise des baisers de sa bouche ! Car ton amour est meilleur que le vin ; tes parfums ont une odeur suave, ton nom est une huile épandue ... — Cantique des Cantiques, 1:2 — Raven ? Lamia est affalée sur le canapé, face à la télévision, sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. — Oui ? — Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. La louve-garou tourne la tête vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Lamia continue : — Qu'est-ce que tu attends de notre relation ? — Je n'attends rien de particulier. Ce que j'ai me convient, en tout cas, pour l'instant. — C'est à cause de Chelo, et sa relation avec Starfire. Je sais ce qu'il ressent... Je sais qu'il est amoureux, ou qu'il est convaincu de l'être. Et je n'ai pas l'impression de ressentir la même chose. — Tout le monde ne ressent pas la même chose, tu sais. — Et... ça ne te gêne pas ? Raven, le bras autour de ses épaules, la serre doucement contre elle : — Qu'est-ce qui devrait me gêner ? Je suis heureuse comme ça. — Tu es sûre ? — Oui. Tu sais que si un jour j'ai un problème, je te le dirai. Lamia enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, et reste silencieuse un instant. — Désolée, je suis encore assez paumée, lâche-t-elle finalement. — Tu as un problème avec notre relation ? — Non. Je suis heureuse avec toi. — Et moi aussi je le suis. — J'ai juste l'impression de passer à côté de plein de choses. Il me reste encore beaucoup de trucs à comprendre. — Vas-y ! Tu as tout le temps, je ne te presserai pas. Et si après ça tu décides que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, je comprendrai. — Pour le moment en tout cas, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Mais je comprendrai si tu trouves quelqu'un qui te convient mieux. Par exemple quelqu'un qui a plus de temps à t'accorder, et qui sait où il en est. — Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Pour le moment, je suis contente de ce que j'ai, répond Raven en l'embrassant sur la joue. Lamia ne lui adressant qu'un simple sourire en retour, la louve-garou continue : — Tu te sens mieux ? — Oui. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'arriverai à appréhender tout ça... Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi pour ça. — Je ne crois pas que je puisse vraiment t'aider tant que ça. Mais en tout cas, je peux te dire de ne pas t'en faire pour moi, répond-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Retour au sommaire Monde des ténèbres ► Retour aux histoires de Lamia ► Retour à la page de Cello